All of my memories
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: SONGFIC Harry est mort pendant la bataille finale, Drago pense a ces souvenirs. OS sur la chanson Memories de Within Temptation.


Titre: All of my memories.

Couple: Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

**All of my memories.**

**In this world you tried, **_**(Dans ce monde tu as essayé)**_

**Not leaving me alone behind. **_**(De ne pas me laisser seule derrière)**_

**There's no other way, **_**(Il n'y a pas d'autre façon)**_

**I pray to the gods let him stay. **_**(J'ai prié les dieux de le laisser rester)**_

**The memories ease the pain inside, **_**(Les souvenirs calme la douleur à l'intérieur de nous)**_

**And now I know why. **_**(Maintenant je sais pourquoi)**_

Tu m'as laissé seul dans ce monde, mais pourtant tu as essayer de faire le contraire. J'ai prié les dieux de te laisser rester, j'étais tout le temps là à t'observer dormir. Ton coma a duré longtemps mais tous les jours j'étais à ton chevet, et je priais. Je ne faisais que ça. Je ne crois pas à dieu mais je me sentais si impuissant que j'ai décidé d'essayer la prière. J'ouvre les albums photo et je te regarde sourire à l'objectif ou parfois nous sommes tous les deux en train de s'embrasser. On était beaux, je me souviens particulièrement le jour où sous la neige tu m'as pris dans tes bras, ma tête reposait sur ton épaule et nous avons dansé, dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione avait lancé un sort et on entendait une petite valse. Et nous, on dansait serrés l'un contre l'autre. C'est aussi ce jour-là ou tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. Oh Harry je t'aimais !

**All of my memories keep you near. **_**(Tous mes souvenirs, te gardent près de moi)**_

**In silent moments, **_**(Dans les instants silencieux)**_

**Imagine you'd be here. **_**(J'imagine que tu es là)**_

**All of my memories keep you near, **_**(Tous mes souvenirs, te gardent près de moi)**_

**In silent whispers, silent tears **_**(Murmures silencieux, larmes silencieuses)**_

Tous nos souvenirs te gardent prés de nous, la maison est trop silencieuse depuis que tu m'a laissé. Il n'y a plus de vie, plus d'éclats de rire, plus d'objets qui tombent et se cassent. Comme si le temps avait arrêté de tourner. Je suis seul, trop seul. Parfois j'ai l'impression de t'entendre à la cuisine ou dans la douche en train de chanter. J'aime imaginer les matins avec toi, tu cours dans toute la maison pour trouver ta baguette qui se trouve dans ta poche, ce que tu pouvais être naïf et maladroit. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aimais. Je te vois encore te pencher vers moi, m'embrasser et me murmurer "je t'aime" avant de courir dans le salon prendre ton attaché-case et transplaner car tu es déjà en retard d'une demi-heure. Et puis il y a les mauvais souvenirs, comme ce dimanche matin où Dumbledore est arrivé en disant que c'était pour ce soir. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas y aller mais tu es parti, alors je t'ai suivi.

**Made me promise I'd try, **_**(Tu m'as fait promettre que j'essaierais)**_

**To find my way back in this life. **_**(De retrouver mon chemin dans cette vie)**_

**Hope there is a way, **_**(J'espère qu'il y a un moyen)**_

**To give me a sign you're okay. **_**(Qui puisse te permettre de me faire signe si tu vas bien)**_

**Reminds me again it's worth it all, **_**(Rappelle-moi de nouveau, ça vaut tout ceci)**_

**So I can go home. **_**(Alors je pourrais continuer ma vie)**_

Tu l'as tué mais il a eut le temps de te jeter un mauvais sort, alors tu es tombé. J'ai accouru vers toi et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. J'ai pleuré, tu étais très faible, mais tu m'as souri, tu m'as demandé de sécher mes larmes. Mais comment voulais-tu que j'arrête de pleurer sachant que tu étais en train de mourir. Alors je t'ai serré et tu m'as murmuré:

« - Drago...promets...moi...de...continuer...à vivre...et...de...retrouver...ton...chemin !»

Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu as froncé les sourcil, alors je t'ai regardé, j'ai souris à travers les larmes et je t'ai dit que j'essaierais. Tu as souris à ton tour, on s'est embrassé et tu es parti. C'est Hermione qui m'a retrouvé et qui m'a forcé à me relever. J'espère que là-haut ça va et que tu trouveras le moyen de me faire parvenir de tes nouvelles. Si je sais que tu vas bien alors je pourrais enfin essayer de continuer ma vie. Oh Harry je t'aime !

**Together in all these memories, **_**(Ensemble dans tous ces souvenirs)**_

**I see your smile. **_**(Je vois ton sourire)**_

**All of the memories I hold dear. **_**(Tous les souvenirs que je garde précieusement)**_

**Darling you know I'll love you, **_**(Chéri tu sais que je t'aimerai)**_

**Til the end of time.**_** (Jusqu'à la fin des temps)**_

Dans tous mes souvenirs, nous sommes ensemble et je vois ton sourire qui illumine ton visage. Je suis souvent invité chez Ron et Hermione, ils s'inquiètent pour moi tu sais ? Et souvent on parle de toi, eux aussi se souviennent de tout. Et parfois, ils me racontent des choses que j'ignorais. On espère tous les trois ne pas perdre la mémoire et garder tous nos souvenirs précieusement. Amour je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**All of my memories... **_**(Tous mes souvenirs)**_


End file.
